Conventionally, various attempts have been made to increase the restitution factor of the face portion of a golf club head in order to extend the flight-distance of a hit ball. For example, in JP 2005-6698A, a cup face construction is employed in order to increase the restitution factor of the face portion. In the case where a cup face construction is employed, the connection portion (welding portion) of the face member and the head body, where rigidity tends to increase, moves rearward of the face portion (face surface), and therefore the overall face portion flexes easily, and the restitution factor of the face portion improves.